


Sky

by Johnny_kun



Series: Power-kicked in the fluff [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith and Pidge are only mentioned, Kid Fic, Klance implied, Klance mentioned, Sweet, dad!Lance, mmm i am not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_kun/pseuds/Johnny_kun
Summary: The sky over them, as clear as it could ever be and at the same time swimming full of life, became the witness to a promise.





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a part of my other story [Power-kick](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8151563/chapters/18681539)  
> There is absolutely no need to read it first, but perhaps the context of the main story will make this one easier to understand.  
> I found some time to write, or more like - I was hit in the head with inspiration after hearing a random music peace while spending six hours in a bus.  
> Wrote this in an hour, if there are any mistakes - I'm sorry, I'll try to edit soon.
> 
> Have a great weekend! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The sky over them was as clear as it could ever be. No clouds, not even a plane or a bird to be seen. Bare blue field.

‘Then what is he staring at so intensely?’ wondered Lance in his head as he looked at Hunk, lying on the grass and gazing into the sky as if he was watching his favorite show.

Lance adjusted the stroller’s canopy so the sun wasn’t shining on Pidge’s sleeping face and then sat next to his son.

“What are you looking at?” inquired Lance playfully and pinched lightly Hunk’s nose. The boy giggled and shook his head a few times in order to free his nose.

“At the sky, duh.” Hunk declared with a smile.

“Pretty boring sky we’ve got today, huh?” hummed Lance and mirrored Hunk’s position – back to the grass, hands behind the head, eyes gazing at the never-ending blue abyss.

“What do you mean, dad? It has so many things up there!” exclaimed the boy astonished. Was his dad blind?

“What things?” wondered the father. There was absolutely nothing up there.

“I see a whale right now!” Hunk shouted and pointed a finger as if to show the exact location of the whale to his dad. The boy’s face was lit by a smile almost as bright as the sun.  

“In the sky? Whales live in the ocean. In the water.” Lance was really confused. Was Hunk trying to prank him? Was this some new joke that kids threw around?

“But I see it, dad! The sky is endless like an ocean so it can swim there just fine.”

And there it was. Such a simple explanation, but suddenly Lance saw the whale. However, he didn’t see it in the sky. Instead, he saw it swimming in Hunk’s eyes. Live and full with wonder for the world, always searching and wanting to learn something new. There was the whale, shining with curiosity in his son’s gaze, right over his huge grin.

“Oh!” gasped Lance smiling “You’re right, Hunk! It is there!”

“See, I told you! I bet whales are even prettier at night with all the stars swimming around them.” thought Hunk out loud and sighed dreamily.

The sky, thought Lance, was full with life.

“Thank you for showing me the whales Hunk. Sometimes, Dad gets lost in the adult world and forgets to look for the beautiful things.” beamed Lance, hugging Hunk to himself, but being careful not to change their positions too much. They were whale watching after all. Some time passed in silence. All of a sudden Hunk sat up and looked directly in his dad’s eyes.

“Dad, when I grow up, will the world really be different? What if I stop seeing the whales swimming in the sky ocean?” worried the boy. Lance exhaled and pulled Hunk to lie back until the child was resting with his head under his father’s chin, on his chest, right over his heart.

‘ _He used to fall asleep like that when he was a baby, listening to my heart_.’ Lance remembered and a nostalgic smile graced his face. The father squeezed his son and then spoke.

“The world stays the same, Hunk. But you will be grown up. You won’t need the whales anymore.”

His voice wavered a little and at the end of his sentence he shoved his face in Hunk’s hair. It was so soft. ‘ _Still smells like a baby. Don’t grow up. Don’t leave me alone.’_

“Dad, I promise you that I’ll always see the whales, and I’ll always remind you about them, so you can enjoy them too, forever.”

The sky over them, as clear as it could ever be and at the same time swimming full of life, became the witness to a promise.

 

* * *

**Around 12 years later**

 

Lance looked at the device Hunk had sent. It was small and strange. But it was from Hunk, so it had his full attention.

His son, studying in a different city, building the foundations of his adult life, so busy with school and his friends, his precious baby had sent him this. There was a list with detailed instructions on how to activate the device.

Everything on the list was done and Lance was ready to turn the machine on. The room was dark, curtains shut and when Lance pressed the button a net of little lights scattered around the walls and on the ceiling.

A second later, the lights changed, some taking up color, some shades of blue and purple, others only shifting in size. With amazement and awe Lance observed as the room around him turned in a model of the night sky.

The little stars glimmered as if they were real. Flowingly, the small blinking dots began to move.

Lance gasped and put a hand over his mouth.

A big whale was swimming among the night sky. The stars accompanying him were dancing around the animal.

Lance slowly sank to the ground. His hand was still against his mouth, he noticed, only after he took a shuddering breath against it.

“Oh, Hunk.”

The father remembered an envelope and quickly reached to take it. The whale in the sky was still swimming among the stars over his head.

>  
> 
> _Dear dad,_
> 
> _See, a promise is a promise. Forever._
> 
> _When you feel sad, just look up at the sky. When you see the whale, tell it what is bothering you and it’ll swim to me to tell me what you need. Remember, the sky is endless and it’s the same for the both of us. We are looking at the same sky. The whale will pass along our smiles or tears._
> 
> _Please, don’t cry too much, tears are a heavy load to carry and that whale will have to swim a long way to me. Let’s send a lot of happiness, right?_
> 
> _Tell Keith I miss him and go bother Pidge for me._
> 
> _Thank you for showing me the world, dad._

 

Lance realized he was crying only after the first tear landed on the paper he was holding.

The sky, Lance though while silent tears were trailing down his face and over his smile, the sky was never truly bare. It always carried the world.


End file.
